Warmaster Ravenna
Name: Ravenna Gender: Female Species: Human Type: Terran Mutant Augment Cyborg Notes: An elitist narcissist her entire life, Ravenna was always raised to see herself as superior to other species by sake of being human and superior to other humans by sake of being born Terran. In the group of like minded humans her family associated with, she was seen as their rising hope as several families collaborated to support her with their combined resources since, alone, they would be unable to compete with the higher ranked Terran strata of society. Ravenna's backing allowed her to skip the usual enlisted ranks and enroll in the old Holy Terran Empire's naval academy. Here, her cold, lone wolf nature earned her a share of enemies, but these were countered by allies who tied themselves onto her star so as to make themselves look better. Though Ravenna wasn't pleased with this, she accepted it as a fact of life in regards to forming a network that would support her later on after graduation. Thankfully, from her perspective, Ravenna quickly rose to stand as the leader of this collection of allied cadets. After graduation, Ravenna and her allies, though they went their seperate ways, kept in touch. Over the years, they used their further growing webs of contacts to help each other in their own respective careers. This proved especially beneficial as Ravenna herself proved to have a knack for 'extracting' information from prisoners, which lead to her gaining the attention of the higher ups, which she used to help her allies. Transferring to the interrogation 'branch' early on relatively after graduation from the academy, Ravenna proved to be the success her family had initially hoped she would be. It would prove to be no small surprise that her new status allowed her to earn a reputation that lead to even higher ranked officers outside of her department to fear her, thus meaning she regularly was able to, within reason, order people a few ranks higher around as needed during the course of her work. Ravenna rose to the the rank and title of Warmaster the year before Aku's attempted coup and took over as the head of interrogation when the last one retired. In her short time serving the old Holy Terran Empire in this role, she more than earned her reputation and proved her talents. In this period, she gathered up her surviving allies and bringing them, willingly, directly under her command. Separated from the fleet during the Fall, Ravenna's people wouldn't regroup with what would eventually become the Terran Imperial Loyalists until well past the half-way point of the Exile era. In the meantime, they had been surviving, using their, specifically the Warmaster's, skills to enforce old Terran 'justice' and information gathering. As a result, they were considered quite....brutal when they rejoined the fleet. This usually meant their ship was isolated a little ways from the outside edge of the fleet, though this suited them just fine. Under Empress Lianna's reign, Warmaster Ravenna operated from the shadows. Officially, she served under Warmaster Ailuros due to the other woman serving as both Lianna's head of intelligence, which Ravenna's department was judged to fall under, and sitting on the Empire's Warmaster Council. Unofficially, however, this infuriated Ravenna to no end as she saw Ailuros as soft and Ravenna herself, if anyone, should be sitting on the Warmaster Council. In the end, when Lianna announced the 'death' of the Terran Imperial Loyalists and 'birth' of the Imperial Union Of Planets, Ravenna and her group faded into the darkness and left. Though, she was honestly surprised with Prince Ciar tracked her down and offered her a post in the Empire Of The Rising Sun as one of their lead Warmasters using the old Holy Terran Empire's format of Warmasters answering only to blood members of the imperial family. This was a deal she readily accepted as it fed her own ego remarkably well. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Empire Of The Rising Sun